The Twisted Tale Of Natsu Dragneel
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: A sweet Tale Starring Natsu and Lucy and their unbreakable bond. Gosh, I couldn't think up a suiatable summary for the story. Lol Sorry.


_Hello minna! I am back with a new one-shot. I know I have other stories to finish up but what do you do when an Idea pops up and you just have to write it down. Okay, So I have a quiz related to the one-shot! Read the story and answer these questions related to it. _

_1\. Why do you think Natsu saw his friend's faces in the fairies? and explain why you think is the reason for choosing those friends as past. present and future fairies. _

_2\. Why did Erza have a wand with a star on it? _

_3\. Why did the Fairy of the Future New Year was faded a little?_

_4\. What is your New Year resolution? _

_5\. What is the best part that you liked about the story? _

_Answer these questions in the White box! Jut for fun ne minna? Please. Even Writers have Hearts. T.T who would like to read about their Story readers thoughts about the stories. Even though I know New year is long gone but I wrote this one on New year but couldn't upload till now because of Exams and stuff. Yeah. _

_Thankyou! Enjoy! Minna. _

What is so Happy about New Year? I just don't get it.

"Happy New Year Natsu!" The only thing I like in this sentence is Happy because its my Cats name. I crossed my legs on the table and stared at the White haired Girl. "What is so Happy about New year? Lisanna? and I can't find my scarf!" Lisanna is my Childhood friend who totally ignored my tension over my scarf, We had a little crush on each other when we were in 5th grade and we were so Crazy that without thinking made plans about marrying each other after growing up.

"Natsu? Today is 31st! In 10 hours we will be waking up to a new year!" Lisanna swirled around with animated voice and hands. She had such a happy expression on that made Natsu frown. _Thankgod I met Lucy. _When Lisanna saw no changes on his dull face, she threw her hands up in the air and frowned. For some reason, Natsu hated New year and Lisanna was practically having rainbows and unicorns around her as she tried to cheer him up.

"You are hopeless Dragneel." They both turned around to see Erza walking in with Jellal trailing behind looking miserable as hell.. He had like 10 shopping bags in his hand with an empty wallet.. The wallet thing is Natsu thinking by the way. Natsu stood up from the chair and made his way towards the sofa dreading that he better claim it before the shopping bags does. "New year is nothing but a waste of time!" The salmon haired teenager spoke out.. but then he chuckled and added. "Oh! I forgot we wait like idiots for time to pass!" Sarcastically.

Jellal smiled and calmed the fuming Red head before going,"But it is fun Natsu. Why are you so Cold towards New year?" Lisanna always wondered how Jellal could always be so calm about everything but being Erza's boyfriend might have also affected him, She kind of pitied the blue haired guy but also respected his demeanor. That's when her phone rang. It was of Laxus. She grinned like a mad woman and went.. "Laxus! So glad you called! I want you to bring some stuff here at Lucy's house." She started walking around thinking but still ordering things to be brought. Natsu pointed at her and said, "This, I hate This.. No I love you, Nothing! just simple." He straightened his posture and mimicked. "Darling! I want you to come home with this and OH! That!"

Lisanna kissed the phone screen and narrowed her eyes at the annoying Human. "Enough of your Crap Natsu.. We can't handle you! and your nonsense! Let Lucy come home from shopping." She was scarier then Mirajane when she was pissed he thought but before he could gulp down the threat she added in a low creepy voice. "We will see then."

"Ohayo Minna! I am home!" From the front door came the blonde haired teenager like sunshine in a cold room. In a second Natsu rushed to her and hid behind her but before doing that he took the bags from her hand and placed it aside. "Luce! She is scaring me!" Erza was really surprised at first when a new student in school got the cold and rude as hell Natsu Dragneel to love him and what surprised her more was they both complimented each other so well too. The way he became all cute and childlike with her and how he cared so much about the girl. "Aw, Natsu. I know you must have done something to Lisanna or else she wouldn't ever threaten you." Lucy smiled to herself before messaging Levy to pick Gajeel too from the bus stop before heading here for the party later.

He looked at the beautiful girl with those puppy eyes and started to explain about How she knows about him hating New year and how he hates Lame parties for just a day to show up. She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Natsu, You know its just a way to get everyone together so that we can all have fun and you know our relationship motto right." He had eyes lower lip protuded out as he repeated the motto, "Its more fun when we are together." Jellal literally had stomach aches laughing everytime he saw Natsu with Lucy because she just knew how to manage him. Lucy continued, "Natsu, I want you to get dressed for the party.. Please. You know how much having you all here together means to me." Natsu straightened out and hugged the girl. Both her parents died leaving her fortune worth Millions for her.. And that's all she has as a memory of a loving family which once was whole but money can't buy you love.

He remembers how she always talked about them being her family, she cherished the time they all spent with her because deep down he knew she felt lonely so he kissed her forehead and went upstair.. He Closed the door and looked at the clothes Lucy chose for him as New year present. He still had loads of time before the party so he just jumped on the bed and hugged his body using the comforter.. Everyone back at school called him Scrooge of New Year. He hated the way they laughed at him for being different.. so he became cold but still his old friend never gave up on him that's when Lucy came into his life. When he was broke as hell from inside. She gathered up the broken parts and fixed him from the start.

That's why he loved her so.. He could put aside his hatred for New year behind.. For this time.. "Damn it! This is all so Hard." He closed his eyes to stop thinking so Hard and dozed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hour

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hour

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Get up! you Fool! This is no time to sleep!" Natsu jumped from the bed and fell on the pink carpeted floor cursing. "What the hell! Who is it!" He looked around to see the person of whom he had to break the nose of but found none in the locked room. Everywhere was silent which made him wonder if it was an imagination.

"It is not an imagination. Look up." There on the ceiling was a small fairy with wings but she didn't look like the cute type fairies. She had piercing's everywhere and highlights in her hair. She was smoking weed too. When she came closer to him and cursed on his face he thought this was a demon in the form of a fairy. When he rubbed his eyes to get a clear look. The fairy looked familiar...

"Oh My Fucking God! Lisanna! How did you turn so small! and what the hell is up with your language and get up!" She kicked him on his face with her small feet and barked, "I am not Lisanna and whatever! Asshole. I am Fairy of New Year past." He laughed at her face and replied, "What are we the modernised version of Uncle Scrooge and Those ghosts or what!?" She gave him a sharp look before turning the place into a creepy old yard. The small fairy enlarged her right hand and slapped him right on his face which literally made him see stars. "Do you still think this is a dream?" He gulped down and shook his head fiercely.

She puffed out smoke from her cigerette and continued before giving him a glance to follow. "So as I was saying I am the fairy of New Year Past.. I am here to show you how you used to be in the past.. Do you remember this place?" Natsu turned his attention to the surroundings and felt a pang of burning sensation in his heart.. It was the same old place which gave him those bad memories...

"6th Grade. New Year celebration in School. Am I right?" The fairy asked, He didn't answer just stood lifeless on the spot and nodded. He saw a small salmon haired boy with scaled scarf running around wishing everyone. Natsu took a step forward to touch the boy but when he did his fingers passed through. "You can't touch 'em, They can't see ya Either."

He looked at the fairy for a brief second with a pleading look to take him back but she just tapped some ashes on his shoulder from her smoke. "You can't run away forever Boy. Watch and Embrace The turth."

"Look Its the pink Haired Freak." A boy pointed at Smaller Natsu who was crying hard as He was being the clown of the party.. Some of the boys circled him around and ripped apart his scarf from his neck before throwing it in the mud. "Look, You Freak. Stop being so enthusiastic about New Year. Your Mother won't come back from the dead!" And started laughing mercilessly. Natsu was totally alone that night, he was taken to a secluded area where his friends couldn't save him from the jerks. Another pointed out, "Its his Foster father too! You Orphan, you need to be sad every new year because there is nothing to be happy about it for you!" Natsu clentched his fist and landed a punch on his face, "You have no right to be so mean to me!" Now it became real serious as they started to kick him and hit him real hard.

"STOP THAT!" Older Natsu who was watching this screamed out but no one heard his voice just like no one could hear small Natsu's voice because of Music being played loud. He saw how they all mercilessly tied his hands and legs before throwing him in a room and locking it. They also painted his face with Rude words all over and took photo's of him to preserve their Little joke.

When they were gone, The fairy led him inside the room and made Natsu watch himself as he cried hard and took a vow to be strong and never ever celebrate New year. The scene changed and He saw himself in 7th grade hitting a guy who was selling tickets for New year party in the school and then of 8th, 9th and so on. Natsu cutched his head hard, He was crying. The fairy threw the cigerette away and comforted him by saying. "You were hurt but you turned out to be worse than those Bitches who made you who you are now." Natsu looked at the Fairy and said, "Why are you so Rude?" She chuckled. "I am how you used to be rude and Scary.. Aren't you happy. You turned out to be strong... I am you." Natsu sobbed hard but somehow he could become lighthearted now so he cracked a smile at the small Fairy who looked like Lisanna. "Thankyou." Her smile turned into a smirk and she brofisted him before going.

"I am leaving now. Pinky. My Friend will visit you in some time." Before Natsu could say anything more. She vanished in a poof with him sitting on the bed with the comforter on as if nothing happened. He layed down obviously too tired from the Crying and watching the things and all. Before he knew, Natsu dozed off again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 hour

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hour

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dragneel Get up." He jumped up just like before but this time he was prepared. Natsu Thought He had slept all night and Erza was Mad for him missing out on New Year Party. "Sorry Erza! I wasn't sleeping!" He looked around for the monster but when he didn't see her, he Relaxed. "I said Get up!" He stood up abruptly and fell on his butt.. Much for being prepared. He saw a small fairy next to his face with narrowed eyes. She looked like Erza. _Past looked like Lisanna and now this one looks like Erza. Just Great. _He wouldn't have been surprised if she had a hunter in her hand to kill him but she looked civilised. Her Scarlet hair was open with a flower tugged on it. She had a wand in her hand which was shaped like that of a star and was wearing a dress but it had on a chain on it as an accesory on the waist. It was an odd combination.

"I am Fairy of the New Year Present. Follow me and stop with that annoying Clueless face." The fairy was moody and annoying as hell.. Just like him. The Fairy of the past said that they are all his own being's. So this was him in present. He stood up and followed the fairy quitely. It was a place more like a Men clothing area of a shopping mall. He frowned. "What the hell are we doing here! I wasn't here in the present." She glanced at him to shut up and he gulped down. He looked everywhere to see what the fairy wanted him to see. He saw a Blonde haired girl..Lucy. His eyes softened seeing her carry so many bags.. Even though she had loads of chits and bags in her hand. Her face was serene and subtle, Wishing everyone and smiling brightly in return. Just like how he used to be as a small kid.

Suddenly he saw her phone ring. "Hey Levy!" She chirped, After all the girl on the other side was her best friend. "Oh! No problem! Just be on time for party okay? I am here in the mall! Buying presents." Levy said something from the other line which made Lucy smile softly. "I know Natsu doesn't really care about New Year but I want to get him something! I want him to Enjoy too!" Natsu felt his heart becoming warm by her words who was unseen by everyone. "Yeah..I mean, Yes. But Erza told me how he changed from something that happened with him..That he wouldn't tell anyone... in the past..but I mean..I just want to see him happy and forget about past and embrace the present where nothing of that sort would ever happen to him again!" Natsu chuckled looking at Lucy who was beating her chest with her left hand in a fist. She had on a determined look. "Okay Bye Levy! see you later!"

And suddenly the Scene changed. He saw him mimicking Lisanna..It was just hours ago he thought. She was on the phone ordering Laxus at that time he wasn't paying attention but now that the fairy asked him to listen to her conversation he heard her say. "Yeah. I want you to bring Natsu's Scarf from the dry cleaner." She was whispering so that the one who was fighting over about girls being clingy with Jellal in the back couldn't hear. "I know! I know! but please try! Okay! I just wanted his favorite scarf to be squeaky clean on new year and he would be so damn happy too." Her eyes shined with care and love for Natsu. "Okay Bye Love you Laxus!" Natsu thought How Lucky Laxus was to have Lisanna in his life. He regretted fighting with Lisanna over nothing.

"So what do you say? Aren't you ruining your present for your past? huh! do you really love your past that much." He flinched hearing love and past in the same sentence. The fairy eyed him with her hands crossed over her shoulder. "What does your dress code mean?" Natsu asked out of topic. She was taken aback but she replied, "The flower and the dress means the loving people in your life but the chain signifies your jackassness to chain your happiness down with past." He nervously smiled and thanked the fairy and she vanished into smoke too before telling him to be prepared for the last fairy. He saw how the room blended into the current room with him standing on the rug looking at the door. He ruffled his hair and sat down on the floor thinking about how much everyone loved him and how Lucy was right.. The past can't repeat itself again.

He was strong enough to beat the crap out of those boys if they ever tried to bully him again. He looked at the clock it was showing not even half an hour for the new year party. He wanted to go downstair but he wanted to meet the fairy of the future too and know how he turns out to be in the future. So he changed into his party clothes Lucy bought him as present and waited past the party time. He could hear everyone partying hard downstair but was surprised that no one came to pick him up. He waited and waited till the clock showed exactly 12. Which means it was new year. The clock started to buzz out loud and thankfully he saw a fairy coming out from the clock, She was wearing black clothes and was fading little. The fairy looked like Lucy. _My future Fairy is Lucy! I am so happy. She will be nice to me. _When she came closer to him, He could see through her unlike the other two fairies.

She was scared of him and softspoken. "I-I am Fairy of the New Year Future." Natsu found it weird that she was stuttering because the other two were making him stutter. "Let's just go okay?" She was confirming! Oh my god! why was this Luce Fairy so Scared? He nodded and followed the scene which looked much like future because the room in which they were had a calender showing dates from years to come. He saw an older Natsu who was smoking weed entering the room, He looked like he was in college with a troubled and concerned Lucy behind. The girl looked much more beautiful and mature.

"Natsu! Stop! Talk to me! Why have you turned so rude?!" She was beating him on the chest as tears streamed down. He rolled his eyes and pushed her back. "Look Lucy. I don't want to join you guys for the what do you call? Birthday party. Yeah." Lucy cried hard. "But-but its my birthday.. I want you there..." Her voice died down by the last word. The Natsu with the Fairy had his eyes bulged out. He couldn't believe he turned out to be THIS! in the future. "But why Natsu?" He extinguished the weed by dumping it on the ash tray. "I don't like parties it reminds me of things I don't like." She took a step forward again to make him understand that how it was the past and how he should move on. He barked, "Yeah! this is the same thing you said to me on that wretched party! you had on your house for new year! I can't believe that party turned out to be so idiotic with Me ending up on a fight with Jellal!" Lucy looked down at her feet. "But it was you who started hitting him when he called you something to tease you..not him."

Natsu did something he never thought he could do in the future ever. He slapped her straight on her face. "Shut up you bitch! whose side are you on!?" He saw how she looked at him with those same eyes she used to give him when he ate all her ice-cream as if it was of no use.. As if she gave up on his future self. "You know what Natsu.. I can't..I can't keep up with your mood swings anymore. I need to be happy. you are dumping me with you next to your pity for yourself...I can't. I am breaking up wtih you."

"As if I care! Go you bitch! I don't need you! I don't need those useless bunch of crappy people either!"

The scene changed in an instant. Natsu fell down on his knees with his mouth wide open and eyes widened. He looked at the Fairy who looked at him scared. "Can-Can this future change? I mean I need-I need Luce in my life.-I mean-" He was dumbstruck. The fairy hesitated but replied. "Future is in your Hand, Natsu. It can always change. Become a better human being." He took in the information and looked at the fairy who started vanshing up. "No! stop! Just don't go!"

"STOP!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NATSU! you Baka! get up the party is going to start! and we can't start without you!"

"Dragneel! open the damn! door!"

"Natsu! open the door! please!" He jumped from the bed and opened the door in an instant to hug the life out of the bonde girl. He cried and cried until everyone stopped to stare. "I won't ever leave you Luce! I will never hit you! I will never forget your birthday." She laughed at him and poked at his forehead before planting a big huge kiss on his lips. "You baka! I am not leaving you Ever.. and what's up with you anyway? I asked you to get changed and you doze off?" He blinked his eyes at her. He looked at the clock it was 8 O'clock.. and still 31st but if it was all a dream then how did his clothes change into party one's when he slept with his normal one's on?

"Just come down after washing your face okay? You look like crap." Gajeel pointed out who was standing next to a blushing levy. She was blushing because he had his hand on her waist, looks like someone confessed. They all left him alone to get in shape, He went inside the room and splashed some water on his face and stared at the mirror.

It was all too real to be Fake.

Those Fairies were not imagination but then again the time never went on as much as he saw in the dream.

It was still 31st even though he saw the last fairy at 12 O'clock.

He looked at his face and saw something he never saw before. Happiness, He was finally feeling fresh and relieved it was as if it was the new Him. He dried his face and grinned hard.

This was the New Natsu Dragneel.

He grinned hard and ran outside the room and screamed on top of his lungs "Happy New Year! Assholes!" and started to throw food on everyone who were a little taken aback but happy to see Natsu enjoying at last and they did what they were best at doing. Hit him back with Food and screamed shit back.

And you know what He didn't have a fight with Jellal that night instead He became Best friend's with him.

Lisanna was dumbstruck to know how he already knew about her having the scarf?

And Natsu always cherished Lucy just like she Loved him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atlast That pinky will change! and forget all about his past."

"Yeah. Dragneel is really enjoying the present now."

"Th-ankgod...He is because now I can see a brighter-future for him."

"By the way Sisters. Happy new Year! Lets go find a new rude Natsu Dragneel to be put back on track!" The fairy of the past hugged her sisters and vanished forever from Natsu's new happy life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Don't forget about answering those questions in the review box! _


End file.
